


Tied

by Yukitophantom



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Consensual Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukitophantom/pseuds/Yukitophantom
Summary: ‘’I like being tied up.’’‘’Do you want me to tie you up? ‘’He saw the redhead nod in embarrassment, looking away, while he murmured and frowned even more.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 199





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for the 19 Days fandom, I'm really happy!  
> English is not my native language, I am Brazilian, and I tried my best to translate it. The fanfic was also posted in Portuguese here: https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/789134/Amarrado/capitulo/1/  
> Let me know if something is wrong.  
> Enjoy ~

‘’I like being tied up.’’

The redhead suddenly spoke. His facial expression didn’t look like what he had just said, it was frowned and dark.

‘’... well, it's a pity that I don't have any rope here to tie you up right now. ‘’

He said in a playful tone that also showed his confusion after a few seconds of staring at Guan Shan's face. Both were still sitting at the kitchen counter.

‘’I'm serious, He Tian. ‘’

And He Tian had no doubts about that, not that Guan Shan's expression gave any hints for him to doubt. He just didn't know what to do now, which surprised him.

‘’Oh, yeah? ‘’

He Tian was still stunned, but he tried to think straight before speak.

‘’Do you want me to tie you up? ‘’

He Tian touched his hair, messing it up, trying to look calm. With the small smile he gave, it ended up working. He saw the redhead nod in embarrassment, looking away, while he murmured and frowned even more.

-

‘’Tell me if it gets uncomfortable ... ‘’

He Tian murmured after finishing the improvised restraint he made with his shirt around the other boy's wrists. Mo's arms were behind him, he was lying on He Tian's large bed, and for a moment He Tian imagined that Guan Shan could mock him for doing something so weird with a cloth or for the very situation itself saying to He Tian that he was an idiot for believing that.

But the redhead was there in his bed with his eyes closed, his hands tied tightly, breathing calmly through his mouth. The image excited He Tian in some way.

He finally made a move, lying behind the redhead's body, facing the back of Mo Guan Shan, he let his breath touch the boy's ear and slid his right hand gently along the length of Mo Guan Shan's arm, slowly.

He watched Mo sigh.

He Tian licked his lips, moving closer to the other body.

His hands now on Mo Guan Shan's hips, moving calmly into his soft shirt, caressing his abdomen and moving up. He sucked the red earlobe and let out a low moan.

The redhead's breathing was becoming unsteady, he shifted on the bed, writhing his body in restrained pleasure. He Tian pressed Mo’s body against his, feeling possessive. Sucked his pale neck with devotion and admiration listening to the moan he released when he moved his head back and pressed it against the bed trying to offer more space to receive the caresses.

‘’He Tian ... ‘’

Whispered the redhead, moving his legs enjoying the friction of his pants. His body exhaled heat, He Tian could feel it.

He Tian started rubbing his own covered erection against his bound hands, his hand coming down towards Mo's cock, grabbing the hot erection in his hand, rubbing it slowly, up and then down.

His left hand moved to the red head, He Tian was now on his knees, his erection still being rubbed vigorously against some part of the other's body, he grabbed the short red hair, flexing his head to the back and moving his own lips to the flushed cheek, they were both sweating now, with their eyes closed and focused on pleasure.

He Tian continued to masturbate Mo Guan Shan’s erect penis, increasing the speed of the movements as he perceived the liquid melting the member, making it slippery.

Guan Shan was moaning low, his mouth open, seeking air. His eyebrows were furrowed. His hips trying to get more out of He Tian's hands, moving urgently.

He bit Mo's jaw, going down to bite his neck and then his collarbone, his breathing also uneven.

‘’You are mine ‘’

He left marks on the redhead's lap, growling and being satisfied when the redhead didn't deny it, but groaned, seeming to appreciate it.

‘’You will cum when I tell you to, and you will like it ‘’

He increased the rhythm. The room was hot.

‘’... because you are a whore ‘’

‘’He Tian ... ‘’

Red seemed to be close to ecstasy, his moans becoming louder, his breathing faster now.

‘’Hmm ...! ‘’

‘’Come for me, redhead. ‘’

And he came, like a good obedient bitch. His muscles twitching intensely, while his mouth opened in a silent scream, his bound fists were closed so tightly that his joints were white. He stood there, cumming and enjoying the moment for a few seconds, before completely relaxing his body.

‘’Ah ... ah ... this ... ‘’

He murmured as he tried to regulate his breathing. He Tian licked the redhead's neck, while lowering his pants to expose his dripping member.

‘’Open your hands. ‘’

He commanded in a serious voice, breathless. Mo Guan Shan hesitated for a moment and opened them, receiving He Tian's member in his hands.

The redhead startled, immediately trying to step back, being held firmly by the other teenager. He Tian masturbated his member in the hands of the red-haired boy, with a fast rhythm. He held both hands of Mo Guan Shan, instructing them to grab his penis.

‘’Do it. ‘’

He released them when he saw that Mo Guan Shan was doing what he was instructed to do, and grabbed his hip, leaving him face down on the bed, quickly masturbating his rigid member. He Tian moaned, squeezing the white skin without care, his eyes closed while he on top of the other's body let his face rest on the neck of others, the smell intoxicating him to the point of pushing him to the limit.

He contracted his body, pressing too tightly on the skin of the other's waist, his cum being dropped in large quantities on the other's hand, he bit the redhead's neck while enjoying his orgasm. The situation caused Guan Shan to let out a low and excited groan, although a little disgusted at having another guy's semen in his hands.

When he was done, He Tian lay back on the bed, his body completely relaxed, he stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, breathing, before turning his gaze back to the redhead, bringing his hands to the knot of clothes around the red wrist, untying it.

He gave the shirt to the boy who anxiously wiped his hands on the cloth, then wiped what he got inside his pants and threw the shirt off the bed, letting out a sigh.

Then he made the mistake of looking at He Tian, who was looking at the redhead with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Mo Guan Shan immediately looked away, frowning.

‘’Don't you dare talk about it to _anyone_ , idiot. ‘’

‘’Sure, it will be our dirty little secret, _little Mo_ ‘’

He Tian smiled more.


End file.
